poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived at Madagascar (CTaRgtM)/Reunitng with the gang
This is how arrived at Madagascar and reuniting with the gang goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To Madagascar. and the others land on a beach Ryan F-Freeman: You ok? looks at the jungle in front of them Alex his tongue Marty? Melman? Gloria? Ryan F-Freeman: Sari? Meg? Cody? Optimus? Thomas: Twilight? Pinkie? Strongarm? Crash Bandicoot: Sunset? Bertram? Matau? Ryashi? Kuryan? Alex: his tongue back in Marty! Melman! Gloria! Ryan F-Freeman: Sari! Meg! Cody! Optimus! Crash Bandicoot: Sunset! Bertram! Matau! Ryashi! Kuryan! Thomas: Twilight! Pinkie! Strongarm! Alex: Mary! the oncoming tide Melman! Gloria! Ryan, Crash and Thomas: Hey! Anybody (Anypony)! Hello! next morning Alex: Marty, Melman, Gloria. Gloria, Melman, Marty. Marty, Gelman, Gloria. Marty, Melman. Morty, Morty, Gelman. Regis. Kelly. Matt, Katie, Al. Crash Bandicoot: tired Sunset. Bertram. Matau. Marty, Melman, Marty. Ryan F-Freeman: Sari, Cody, Meg. Meg, Percy, Sonata, Casey. Collide. Mai. Sean, Orla, Oisin. Percy's voice is heard Percy: Hey! Help! Thomas: Percy! find him on the other side of some nearby rocks, still stuck in his crate Percy: Get me out of this thing, somebody! Hello? Get me out of this thing right now! Hello? Somebody? Crash Bandicoot: Percy! Thank Primus you are ok. Percy: Crash? Is that you? collapses and they rush over to him, opening the top of his crate Crash Bandicoot: on Percy's funnel We've got you, mate! Percy: Ow! Easy! Ryan F-Freeman: I got a better idea. cuts down a tree to use as a battering ram Ryan F-Freeman: Relax. Percy: Ryan? gasps Uh oh. Ryan F-Freeman: Train-bot, quarter pockets! at Percy Here goes nothing! Percy: Ryan! Wait! Ryan F-Freeman: Hold still! Percy: No, no! Stop! Ryan F-Freeman: Here I come! Percy: Look! There's Gloria's crate! And a few of the others! crate and a few others are washed onto the beach Crash Bandicoot: Hey. There is Gloria. to the others as Percy faints Meg Griffin: inside the box Hello? Ryan F-Freeman: Meg! to the box knocks it 6 times then Gloria kicks the lid off sending Alex and Ryan flying Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! land on the box and recover Alex: Gloria! Crash Bandicoot: You guys. at Megatron's body Is he dead? open his eyes and they look like Evil Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me! Evil Ryan: I'm ok. In Megatron's body. stands with Sean and his kids Gloria: All righty, boys. Fun's over. starfishes and a crab leaves Alex: Gloria! notices Marty surfing Meg Griffin: Marty? Alex: Marty! Marty: Yeah! All right! That's right! Left! Left! Left. No, no, your left! Your left! Your left! Right here's good. come to the shore by dolphins Marty: I don't have anything on me. I'll have to get you later. [ Marty: [] To you too. [ Alex: Marty! Marty! Marty: Alex! [ Ranyx: [] Marty! Marty: [] Ranyx! Alex: Marty! Marty: Al! Alex: Marty! Marty: Alex? Ranyx: angrily Marty! turns around to run the other way Marty: Oh, sugar, honey, ice tea! Alex: Marty! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts